


ความเชื่อ

by aweekbeforevalentine



Series: #AskMakeStoryChallenge [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ask Make Story Challenge, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aweekbeforevalentine/pseuds/aweekbeforevalentine
Summary: ฟิกนี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากกิจกรรม #AskMakeStoryChallenge ของคุณ @Kaizame69 ในทวิตเตอร์





	ความเชื่อ

**Author's Note:**

> ฟิกนี้ได้แรงบันดาลใจมาจากกิจกรรม #AskMakeStoryChallenge ของคุณ @Kaizame69 ในทวิตเตอร์

**“ฝนตก”**

ประโยคบอกเล่าไร้ที่มาดังมาจากคนที่นั่งอยู่ตรงข้าม เตนล์ละสายตาจากไอแพดที่วางไว้บนโต๊ะขึ้นมามอง

เสี้ยวหน้าด้านของโดยองคือสิ่งที่เขาเห็น

ไม่บ่อยนักที่เราสองคนจะออกมาหาอะไรกินด้วยกัน ถามว่าพวกเขาสนิทกันขนาดไหน เตนล์ก็พูดได้ไม่เต็มปาก ความสัมพันธ์ของพวกเขาอยู่ในลักษณะที่ ‘เป็นเพื่อนร่วมงานรุ่นเดียวกันอันหาได้ยากยิ่งในบริษัทที่คนส่วนใหญ่อายุมากกว่าหรือน้อยกว่าพวกเขา’ ดังนั้น บางครั้งจึงรู้สึกว่ามีเรื่องที่ต้องปรึกษาโดยองเท่านั้น และบางเรื่องก็ไม่ได้สนิทใจที่จะพูด คิดว่าปรึกษาคนอื่นดีกว่า

แต่โดยองเป็นที่ปรึกษาที่ดีเสมอ เตนล์เรียนรู้ข้อนี้ได้จากประสบการณ์ของตนเอง

โอเค แรกเริ่มเขาไม่ได้เผชิญกับเหตุการณ์นั้นกับตัว แต่ได้เห็นจากการที่พี่ ๆ น้อง ๆ คนอื่นมักจะรบกวนให้โดยองเป็นที่ปรึกษาเสมอเมื่อมีเหตุการณ์สำคัญ ๆ ต่าง ๆ แจฮยอนเอย พี่จอห์นนี่เอย พี่แทยงเอย พี่ยูตะเอย และอีกหลาย ๆ คนที่เขารู้จัก ดูเหมือนจะเคยได้รับคำปรึกษาจากโดยองมากันหมดแล้ว

ตัวเขาเองไม่เคยปรึกษาเรื่องจริง ๆ จัง ๆ กับโดยองสักเท่าไหร่ ส่วนใหญ่จะเป็นการพูดคุยทั่วไปกันมากกว่า เพราะโดยองที่มักเป็นที่ปรึกษาให้คนอื่น บางทีก็มีเรื่องที่ไม่รู้จะเล่าให้ใครฟังดี ไม่ได้ต้องการคำตอบหรือข้อคิดเห็น แค่ต้องการคนฟังที่พร้อมจะเออออด้วย

น่าแปลกใจที่เตนล์กลายเป็นคน ๆ นั้น

อย่างเช่นวันนี้ จริง ๆ พวกเขามีซ้อมกันตอนเช้า แต่หลังจากพักกลางวันก็นึกอยากหาอะไรกินสักหน่อย เลยมาจบที่ร้านขนมใกล้ ๆ ออฟฟิศ สั่งคุกกี้ชิ้นเล็กที่เขาชอบกินนักหนา กับเครื่องดื่มคนละแก้ว ตั้งใจว่าจะนั่งกินแค่แป๊บเดียวแล้วกลับ แต่ฝนเจ้ากรรมก็ดันตกลงมาเสียได้

เตนล์มองสายฝนที่เทกระหน่ำอยู่ด้านนอกตามสายตาของโดยอง ก่อนจะกลับมาที่หยุดสายตาที่นัยน์ตาเรียวรีที่ยังคงให้ความสนใจสภาพอากาศนอกร้านมากกว่าเขาที่อยู่ตรงหน้า

“บอกคนอื่นแล้วว่าฝนตก ยังกลับไม่ได้”

“น่าจะเอาร่มมา”

“วิ่งกลับไปเอาก็ไม่ทันแล้วล่ะ”

โดยองถอนหายใจ หันกลับมายกขนมขึ้นกัดคำหนึ่ง

“แล้วตกลงว่า” โดยองต่อหัวข้อสนทนาที่พวกเขาคุยกันทิ้งไว้ก่อนที่จะพูดเรื่องฝน “นายเชื่อเรื่องพวกนั้นจริง ๆ เหรอ”

เตนล์ย่นคิ้ว “นายไม่เชื่อหรือไง”

“ไม่เลยสักนิด”

“โห” เตนล์ทำหน้าล้อเลียน “พ่อเด็กเนิร์ด พ่อนักเรียนดีเด่น”

“เกี่ยวอะไรล่ะ” โดยองบ่น “ก็แค่ไม่เชื่อ ไม่มีความเชื่ออะไรแบบนั้น”

“นับถือพระเจ้าไหมเนี่ย”

“ไม่คิดว่ามีจริงด้วยซ้ำ”

“แต่ฉันคิดนะ” เตนล์ว่า โดยองเลิกคิ้ว

“นายนับถือพุทธไม่ใช่เหรอ”

“ก็แล้วเขาห้ามคิดว่าพระเจ้ามีจริงหรือไง ฉันก็ยอมรับการมีอยู่ของพระเจ้าไง แค่ไม่ได้นับถือแบบ อยากบูชาอะไรแบบนั้น”

โดยองพยักหน้าเหมือนกำลังทำความเข้าใจ

“แล้วทำไมคิดว่ามีจริง”

“เพราะโลกนี้มีสิ่งที่อยู่นอกเหนือการควบคุมของเราล่ะมั้ง”

คนฟังที่กำลังยกแก้วน้ำขึ้นจิบชะงัก

“เช่น?”

“การเจอกันของใครสักคน การตัดสินใจบางอย่าง เส้นทางชีวิต”

“เรากำหนดได้เองน่า”

_“ถ้าฉันเลือกผิดนิดนึง เราก็ไม่มีทางได้เจอกันเลยนะ”_

เตนล์เห็นว่าโดยองพยายามกลั้นยิ้ม

“เพ้อเจ้อแล้ว”

“อย่ามาว่าฉันสิ”

“ถ้าคนมันจะเจอกัน ยังไงก็เจอกัน”

“พูดแบบนี้เหมือนนายก็ยอมรับการมีอยู่ของพระเจ้านะ”

“ก็แค่พูดไปงั้น”

“ก็แค่ยอมรับออกมาว่าเชื่อว่ามี แค่นั้นเอง”

โดยองไม่ตอบ เปลี่ยนไปยกแก้วน้ำขึ้นจิบแล้วเสมองไปนอกหน้าต่างร้าน

“งั้นถ้าพระเจ้ามีจริง พระเจ้าก็ต้องรู้ได้แล้วนะว่าเราต้องไปซ้อมต่อ ฝนจะตกอีกนานแค่ไหน”

เตนล์เท้าศอกกับโต๊ะ โน้มหน้าไปใกล้คนที่นั่งตรงข้าม

“พระเจ้าไม่สนใจคำขอของคนที่ไม่เชื่อหรอกน่า ส่วนคนที่เชื่อแบบฉัน ก็กำลังภาวนาให้ฝนตกต่อไปอีกสักหน่อย จะได้อยู่ตรงนี้นาน ๆ”

โดยองปรายสายตามามองเขา แล้วยกมือขึ้นมา...ดีดหน้าผากเขาไปหนึ่งที

เตนล์ถอยกลับมาที่ตัวเอง ยกมือขึ้นกุมหน้าผาก ทำสีหน้าโอดโอย

“เขินทีไรทำงี้ตลอด”

“ไม่ได้เขิน!”

แต่หูแดงหน้าแดงไปหมดแล้วนั่น

เตนล์พยายามกลั้นยิ้ม ถ้าเขาหลุดหัวเราะไปโดยองต้องหงุดหงิดอีกแน่ ๆ ดังนั้นจึงทำแค่พยายามก้มหน้าบดบังรอยยิ้มบนใบหน้าตัวเอง และแอบเหลือบมองคนที่ทำท่าไม่รู้สึกอะไรที่ยกแก้วน้ำขึ้นจิบ ทั้งที่ผิวแก้มขึ้นสีจาง ๆ อยู่นั่น

บางที เตนล์ควรนับถือพระเจ้าจริง ๆ จัง ๆ ได้แล้ว ถ้าฝนยังคงตกต่อไปเรื่อย ๆ แบบนี้ล่ะนะ...

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> เขียนตอนที่ฝนตกค่ะ ออกมาเรื่อยเปื่อยหน่อย ดูไม่ค่อยมีหัวมีท้าย (ชอบนักอะไรแบบนี้) แต่เพราะไม่ได้เขียนอะไรมาสักพัก เลยรู้สึกอยากเขียนมาก ๆ ถึงมันจะดูไม่มีอะไร แต่ตั้งใจเขียนนะคะ 555
> 
> วันนี้ไปงานรับปริญญาเพื่อนสนิทที่ม.ธรรมศาสตร์ ท่าพระจันทร์ มาค่ะ ร้อนนรกแตกมาก เหมือนซ้อมลงอเวจีนรก แต่การได้เจอเพื่อนนี่เป็นการ healing จิตใจที่ดีมากจริง ๆ คิดถึงเพื่อนสมัยมัธยมมาก ๆ เลย
> 
> แล้วก็ ฟิกนี้เกิดอยากเขียนขึ้นมาเพราะวันนี้เตนล์มาไทยนั่นแหละค่ะ (โน้ตไว้ในนี้หมด เผื่อกลับมาอ่าน 555)
> 
> ขอบคุณที่อ่านฟิกนะคะ คอมเมนต์ได้ที่นี่เลยน้า หรือติดแท็ก #wrficnct ในทวิตเตอร์ก็ได้ แต่ช่วงหลังมานี้เหมือนทวิตเตอร์ทำอะไรสักอย่าง มันไม่ค่อยเห็นในแท็กเลย ถ้าสะดวกก็ทิ้งคอมเมนต์ไว้ได้นะคะ ;-;
> 
> รักทุกคน <3


End file.
